Clara and Olivia rp: Rewritten
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: Clara has to live under the hands of a abusive husband whilst trying to raise a child
1. Chapter 4

1873

Clara stepped out into the streets, she pulled her fleece onto her back in the chill of the evening air, she walked outside of the Rose and crown, which is where she worked. She was fairly tall, had brown hair which was carefully put in place, her dress was red and her eyes were a brilliant brown, in her eyes she had the look of an innocent 12 year old, her facial features were just as fine.  
She sighed as she looked around the empty street, her cockney accent echoing around the street, "These night's are gettin' worse, Thomas says he's goin' to do sommets but he never get's round to it."  
She walked back into the pub seeing the drunken regulars, talking and yapping away like howling dogs, she slowly walked back to the bar, picking up empty tankers on her way. Clara looked around for someone to talk to like one of her best friends at the time, Nina.  
Her eyes scanned the room, no-one was in sight, she sadly glanced down at the bar and then straight from behind her, the owner of the pub, her boyfriend , came over angrily, slamming his fist down onto the bar startling her, "THOMAS!" Clara gasped staring up at his burning red cheeks, and quickly backing down, as she had seen Thomas's angry, violent side before, and she had suffered with it for the past 13 years.  
Thomas glared down at her, "Clara, why haven't you changed the Barrels!?" He growled, his voice went through Clara, and she slowly but quietly replied with fear, "I-I'm going to go and do it in just a moment."  
Tom frowned but growled, "I asked you to do it an hour ago!" He then raised his voice, "WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMMET'S YOU DO IT WHEN I ASK!"  
Clara feared for her life and quickly went down to the cellar and changed the barrel. She slowly walked back up to the bar hoping Tom wouldn't be there, she really had, had enough of being treat like how she was treat, but she couldn't walk out because she had no money, and also feared even if she could walk move out, she was scared Tom would come and find her.  
Clara had always been badly treat, and she didn't even sleep with Tom, she slept in the attic on a bed that gave her the feeling that she had been sleeping on stone all night, because her back would hurt that much in the morning. After 13 years in the attic, she was used to it, but she was sick of having to pay for the small room, on top of the pub, whereas Tom had all the luxuries, he even had big breakfasts, buffet lunches, whereas Clara had porridge all day, everyday, breakfast, lunch, and none stop, she hated all of it, she even cries herself to sleep most nights.  
That night Clara brushed her hair and tied it up, and anxiously looked around the attic, wanting so desperately to feel like she belonged, but it was very hard, often dreaming about a better life, Clara would lie on her back and look up at the dull, dark wooden planked roof and count sheep, Clara's mum would often say that she would always come and find Clara wherever she was , it didn't matter weather it was day or night, she would always come and find her, but Clara faced the reality now, that her mum was never coming to find her and that's what hurt her most.

Morning came and Clara winced at the pain in her back, and her brown shoulder-length hair could just come over her right shoulder. She shivered at the coldness of the room as it had been raining the previous night, leaving damp windows and a damp windowsill. Clara slowly sat on the side of her bed, she lowered her feet onto the wooden floor, and the floor felt very cold to her, she slowly stood and walked with her back aching towards the window, she saw the damp, wet pavement below, she sighed, and then slowly looked up at the dull sky, that was grey in colour, and had fast moving clouds. As she looked at the sky , she moved her hand accidentally touched a bruise, and it hurt at the slightest touch.

5:30AM

Clara got dressed into her dress, very slowly before going downstairs to the barrel room, and changed the barrels, filled the whiskey barrels with whiskey and slowly walked back upstairs to the attic, and sat writing a letter for her mum and it read,  
"_Dearest mother, it has been a long time since we spoke last, but I am missing the fun we once had when I was a child, I would invite you to come and see me, and I understand you may not want to see me because of my mistake with Thomas and I deeply regret what I did 13 years ago, please return to me mother and I will show you the best I can be.  
Yours in great faith  
Clara Oswald."_

When the letter was done Clara slowly left it beneath her pillow and sat on her bed again before being shouted by Tom, then she walked back downstairs to the bar to find him stood there yet again with whiskey. Clara looked at Tom with sadness, as she was getting annoyed with his constant drinking habits, but what was new?  
"What d' ya' want?" Clara asked him, keeping her eyes on him, scared of what he might do.  
"Go and see Nancy, come back with food and bread!"Tom ordered her, sounding less than sober, just as Clara was going to walk out Tom put his arm out to stop her and told her standing very close to her face, "Don't you go askin' questions, you do as I say if you want to stay here."

One thing that was rarely mentioned to Tom was that for 13 years Clara had been raising a child called, Olivia, and Olivia lived in the cellar, and she only lived down there because Tom rarely went down there and it was for Olivia's own protection, now Olivia realised after hearing Clara and Tom constantly argue, Clara came down to see her every few weeks with bruises and cuts, Olivia knew it was bad but she never asked or questioned because she was scared to.  
Today however Olivia had grown sick of the arguing and decided to show herself which was very dangerous, she kind of knew there would be trouble but all she wanted was to come into the light, she had taught herself to talk and walk , she had hazel eyes and short hair with a floppy fringe, she only wanted a proper family but in this day in age, she knew she wouldn't and that hurt her the most.  
Olivia was raised only in the cellar, and her chances of having a normal life were next to nothing, and only she would find her way out, even though it seemed impossible.  
Clara was the one who could help Olivia, but she chose not to, Clara would feel guiltier if anything ever happened to Olivia, but what could she do if Olivia was learning to have her own mind and opinions? Olivia never walked normally, she had a limp from cerebral palsy, but everything else about her was fine, in Clara's spare time she would teach Olivia to read and write though it had been 13 years of her life in a cellar, she had a perfect vocabulary, maybe she got it from her mum, but also she had a lot of her dad about her on the inside, except she'd never shown it, she could if let out , she could be very violent, and this is one of the things Clara would soon discover in the most tragic way.

Chapter 1

Clara came back to Olivia at 1PM 2 weeks after Tom had ordered her to go and buy things like bread and so on. Olivia sat in the corner, on the damp floor and seemed to have a really bad side to Clara, for having leaving her beneath the pub for 13 years. Olivia glanced at Clara, as she was coming down the stairs, she seemed angry, very angry, but she didn't show Clara that side. Olivia knew why Clara had raised her the way she had, but it angered her that she wasn't allowed to stand on her own two feet, step into the light.

Clara came to Olivia but Olivia turned away, and it worried her, "Olivia." Clara said quietly. Olivia turned away.  
Clara looked at her and tried to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"Olivia what is it?" Clara asked her, she stayed silent.  
"Olivia you're giving me silent treatment, tell me what it is." Clara said to her before slowly sitting beside her.

Olivia finally spoke, but she talked softly and quietly, " Why do I live down here? My whole life I've lived down here and I've never seen the light of day." Olivia asked her calmly.  
Clara didn't know how to reply, she also gave Olivia the silent treatment.  
"Dad is violent I know, I've seen it, I've seen you! One time or another when you have come to see me you've either had a black eye or you're covered in bruises, mum tell me why, why are you still with him?" Olivia said to her, turning around, facing her.  
"Olivia you've no idea what it's like, if I could I would get out of his grip, but it's harder than it looks, and he doesn't even know about you." Clara replied softly.  
"Then let him, I can't stay down here forever." Olivia replied with attitude.  
"Olivia we could get out, but it'd mean putting you at risk of being hurt or killed, and I can't allow it." Clara replied to her.

Olivia looked back at her and said, "You've got to let me go, and I have to live a life that doesn't mean sitting out of sunlight, whatever that is, mum please!"  
Clara swallowed thickly, trying to keep herself from crying, and eventually said, "One day we'll get out of this, all of itI promise." She tried to take Olivia's hand, but Olivia pulled away.  
"If that's how you want it." Clara said, before pulling away from Olivia, glancing sadly at her.  
Olivia stared back at her, and then looked away.

Clara walked back up to the bar, worried about Olivia, she stood behind the bar holding a jug, full of beer and watched the regulars as usual drinking their pints, laughing away, whilst she saw more or less in her own world, that was until Tom came in. Tom slammed the door with a thud, making Clara jump, but she glared at over at him, and an argument was brewing d the moment they locked eyes with each other.  
"What ya' doin' 'ome late?" Clara asked Tom from behind the bar, Tom glared at her and walked over to her, also walking behind the bar, "What's it anythin' t' you?" he snarled, grabbing her wrist tightly.

Clara looked at him with fear as usual, you would have thought Clara wouldn't be scared of him but she was, "Tom let me go." She gasped trying to get out of his grip, but his grip was too tight.

"If ya' ought to know I was 'untin. Findin' somethin' and you ain't gettin' involved." Tom growled at her.  
"Who ya' been seein' Thomas?" Clara said demandingly.  
"I ain't been seein' no-one, and don't ever ask me that do you 'ear me?" Tom growled.  
Clara then bit back, "Na, na! Ya' tell me who you been seein' behind me' back, I ain't lettin' this one go!" Clara growled back at him, but he retaliated and slapped her across the face, making her pull away.

Olivia heard it from below, looked up with disappointment, she was choosing when it was right to come out.

After around 2 hours of hearing arguing, Olivia decided that enough was finally enough and came out and faced Tom, Clara looked at her and gasped, "Olivia!"  
Tom looked at Olivia , still keeping Clara pinned against the wall and slowly said, "Well...Who's this?" Tom said glancing up, and down Olivia, then turning back to Clara, "Who is she?" He growled.  
"Olivia, ya' long forgotten daughter, yes Thomas, I've been born and raised right beneath your for 13 years, I've listened t' quite a few arguments in my time, and I've seen ow' much you've 'urt her but na' it's me ya' dealin' with, not er'." Olivia replied to him with attitude, which really maybe was the worst mistake to make.  
"Olivia!" Clara gasped, wide eyed but was amazed by Olivia's courage, but now Olivia was vulnerable to Tom.  
Olivia looked at Clara, and knew she was in trouble in 2 ways, one with Clara for even coming into sight, and the other, by getting hurt by Tom, but what else could Olivia do? She had to stand up to him one day.  
Clara looked at Thomas's face, she knew it wasn't good, "Don't ya' think about it!" She growled.  
"Don't worry about it mam, I know what I'm dealin' with." Olivia replied, Clara scowled at Olivia, "Olivia ya' don't know what ya' dealin' with, ya' called me "Mam" Do I look like I'm from Yorkshire t' you?"  
Olivia then looked back at her and shrugged seeming pleased with herself, "That's debatable ." Olivia was showing the side of her that was like Clara, soon enough it would change.

Tom looked at Olivia, still holding Clara, "Like ya' mother you are, funny and sarcastic, what if I hit ya mum?" He asked trying to see Olivia's darker side and it worked.  
"Don't ya' dare touch 'er!" Olivia growled.  
Clara glanced at her, hoping she wouldn't get any worse but she did, when Tom, actually hit Clara, giving her a black eye, that's when Olivia clicked, that is when tragedy would hit.

Chapter 2

The rain violently hit the pub door, as that night the pub was closed, and it was dark, and cool, the pub was lit by 5 candles, as the power went down, and that made it dangerous for Olivia to walk around alone.  
"I'm sorry." Olivia breathed, sitting beside Clara, looking at her.  
"No, it doesn't matter'." Clara sighed looking down at the table in front of her, twiddling her fingers, refusing to look at Olivia.  
"I should have stayed down there, otherwise we wouldn't be where we are." Olivia replied, with a sigh.  
"You should, but hey how could I stop you?" Clara shrugged and asked softly.  
Olivia took a moment to reply.  
"How bad did he hurt you?"  
" Should it matter?"  
"No, no, sorry." Olivia replied apologetically.  
The place stayed silent for a long while, the constant whistle of wind and pattering of rain never stopped. Tom had gone after what he had done earlier and he was pleased with himself, he had caused damage, beyond imagination, and Olivia played her part in this as well, but she hadn't realised.  
"He, er... Look if I could've-" Olivia began before getting interrupted by Clara.  
"If you could have what? Done anything? Olivia, you played you're part in this, you got me hurt! You got me punished, for raising you!"  
"...I've said it, I'm very sorry!" Olivia replied.  
"Sorry? Sorry Olivia? You think that, that is going to help the situation, it's not! I have had it up to 'ere with all of this and today just topped it all off!" Clara said to her getting angry, and she didn't know how to reply, she just stared at her, as Clara turned to face her.  
"OLIVIA YOU GREW ANGRY WITH HIM, BUT YET YOU COULDN'T DEFEND ME!"  
"I tried." Olivia gasped.  
"I tried to pull him away from you before he- I know you're angry and upset, but don't let everything out on me." Olivia gasped looking back at her.  
"Yeah, I'm, I'm sorry you did try, you dragged him back before he- He turned and hit you-" Clara said softly before she got interrupted by Olivia,  
"Yeah, but you got it worse, you almost got drowned, that's when I pulled him back, and and... He forced the side of you're face onto the burning hot stone, and he kept it there for two minutes, and I'm sorry, I did try to pull him back." Olivia sighed.  
Clara's burned, fleshy cheek, now showed in the candle light, half of her face was burnt, little tiny bits of flesh were just clinging on, and part of Clara's eye was burnt.

Olivia stared, her gaze couldn't help but keep on the burn.  
"Olivia, please could you not." Clara asked, noticing where Olivia's eyes were.  
"Remember when I was learning my 'ABC'S'?" Olivia asked , turning her gaze back on Clara, properly.  
"Yeah, what about them?" Clara asked.  
"When you taught me, I used to confuse 'M' with 'L' although it sounded nothing like it."  
"Yeah, I do, and I remember when you used to confuse a cow with a sheep." Clara laughed, and Olivia too, "Ah good memories." Olivia said to her.  
"Yeah they were, I wish I could have raised you in a better environment, instead of with him, and I am sorry for you seeing me, covered in bruises, and hearing every argument, it wasn't fair on you."  
"You couldn't get out of here, if you tried, none of this is your fault, I don't blame you."  
"But I'm you're mother, I could have given you so much better!" Clara began to cry.  
"You did all you could, no-one could fault you for that." Olivia said rubbing her back, hoping it would be comfort.  
"Olivia honestly, look at me, I'm not a good mum, I'm stuck to the floor wearing these chains!" Clara replied to her, trying to lift her wrists, but she was in shackles, and couldn't even move her hands to her lap, but Olivia was aloud to roam free, which gave Clara an idea.  
"Olivia, go, you can walk out, I can't, just go."  
"Mum, no, I'm not going."  
"Olivia you can run, I can't, go, go and have a life, have a husband, and have children."  
"Mum no!"  
"Olivia please go for your sake, I'll be fine!"  
"You could die!"  
"I'll be fine, just go!" Clara insisted.  
"You sure?" Olivia asked, seeming concerned.  
Clara did well to hide her anxiety and pain behind her idea, but replied, "Yes, yes now go before he gets back."  
"I love you mum." Olivia swallowed thickly, before kissing Clara on the cheek.  
"I love you too, now go, and have a good life." She then noticed Olivia hesitating.  
"Olivia walk out of that door, you'll feel much better for it. GO!" Clara insisted.  
Olivia glanced back at Clara before walking out, into the dark, in the freezing rain.

Clara sat alone, listening to the rain, and eventually gasped, "Olivia." She then broke down, clenching her fists, and began crying, she had just lost the most precious thing, she loved with all of her life and heart, she was there since day one, and this was the last day.

Tom walked in, actually sober, which scared Clara, because Tom would know all he was doing.  
"Where's the brat?" Tom asked locking the pub door.  
Clara didn't reply, she just stared at the table.  
"Where is Olivia? Clara don't you dare try lying to me, because it doesn't work." He said walking over to her, then sitting just across from her. Clara, still stared at the table ignoring him.  
Tom then slammed his hand on the table, "WHERE IS SHE!?" He shouted.  
"I DON'T KNOW AND TO BE HONEST I REALLY DON'T CARE! AS LONG AS SHE'S NOT ANYWHERE NEAR YOU SHE'S SAFE!" Clara shouted back.  
"Right, right, so that's how it is? You've let my daughter-"  
"You're daughter? _Your _daughter? Don't you mean _my_ daughter!?" Clara pointed out.  
"Na' you listen 'ere!" Tom growled.  
"NA' NA' YOU LISTEN TO ME! Olivia is my daughter, I raised her beneath this pit, whilst you abused me, and hit me relentlessly, and ya' don't give a damn about 'er! If you cared about 'er, you'dve given up the bottle years ago, but na' I had 'er on my own, and I taught her so much, and I wish I could have given 'er so, so much 'betta!" Clara growled starting to have tears form in her eyes, "BUT NA' I WAS STUCK WITH YOU! TELL YA' WHAT, SHE GAVE ME LIFE WHEN I DIDN'T WANT IT! SHE GAVE ME 'OPE WHEN I WAS DOWN! AND SHE WAS THE BEST THING T' COME FROM THIS LIFE!"  
Tom then stood and walked over to Clara, before hitting her with the back of his hand, "Ya' 'ave na' right t' speak t' me like that! I'LL ASK AGAIN WHERE IS _MY _DAUGHTER!?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! I LET HER GO AND I TOLD HER TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Clara yelled back. Tom then unlocked her shackles, grabbed her wrists, and threw her down the stairs into the cellar, before locking the door.  
Clara gasped in pain, tried to pick herself back up, but she couldn't, and she silently wept on the stone floor and curled herself into a ball, shivering because of coldness, and she cried, wishing, she'd never let Olivia go.

Olivia, carried on walking in the rain, cold and wet, and for the first time, having to stand on her own two feet. She thought she was ready. She really wasn't. She couldn't find anywhere to go, and to her it felt like she was dying, eventually she lost the will to walk, and collapsed on the floor and began to cry, missing her mum and wanting to go back, but she knew she couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

1873

Clara stepped out into the streets, she pulled her fleece onto her back in the chill of the evening air, she walked outside of the Rose and crown, which is where she worked. She was fairly tall, had brown hair which was carefully put in place, her dress was red and her eyes were a brilliant brown, in her eyes she had the look of an innocent 12 year old, her facial features were just as fine.  
She sighed as she looked around the empty street, her cockney accent echoing around the street, "These night's are gettin' worse, Thomas says he's goin' to do sommets but he never get's round to it."  
She walked back into the pub seeing the drunken regulars, talking and yapping away like howling dogs, she slowly walked back to the bar, picking up empty tankers on her way. Clara looked around for someone to talk to like one of her best friends at the time, Nina.  
Her eyes scanned the room, no-one was in sight, she sadly glanced down at the bar and then straight from behind her, the owner of the pub, her boyfriend , came over angrily, slamming his fist down onto the bar startling her, "THOMAS!" Clara gasped staring up at his burning red cheeks, and quickly backing down, as she had seen Thomas's angry, violent side before, and she had suffered with it for the past 13 years.  
Thomas glared down at her, "Clara, why haven't you changed the Barrels!?" He growled, his voice went through Clara, and she slowly but quietly replied with fear, "I-I'm going to go and do it in just a moment."  
Tom frowned but growled, "I asked you to do it an hour ago!" He then raised his voice, "WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO SOMMET'S YOU DO IT WHEN I ASK!"  
Clara feared for her life and quickly went down to the cellar and changed the barrel. She slowly walked back up to the bar hoping Tom wouldn't be there, she really had, had enough of being treat like how she was treat, but she couldn't walk out because she had no money, and also feared even if she could walk move out, she was scared Tom would come and find her.  
Clara had always been badly treat, and she didn't even sleep with Tom, she slept in the attic on a bed that gave her the feeling that she had been sleeping on stone all night, because her back would hurt that much in the morning. After 13 years in the attic, she was used to it, but she was sick of having to pay for the small room, on top of the pub, whereas Tom had all the luxuries, he even had big breakfasts, buffet lunches, whereas Clara had porridge all day, everyday, breakfast, lunch, and none stop, she hated all of it, she even cries herself to sleep most nights.  
That night Clara brushed her hair and tied it up, and anxiously looked around the attic, wanting so desperately to feel like she belonged, but it was very hard, often dreaming about a better life, Clara would lie on her back and look up at the dull, dark wooden planked roof and count sheep, Clara's mum would often say that she would always come and find Clara wherever she was , it didn't matter weather it was day or night, she would always come and find her, but Clara faced the reality now, that her mum was never coming to find her and that's what hurt her most.

Morning came and Clara winced at the pain in her back, and her brown shoulder-length hair could just come over her right shoulder. She shivered at the coldness of the room as it had been raining the previous night, leaving damp windows and a damp windowsill. Clara slowly sat on the side of her bed, she lowered her feet onto the wooden floor, and the floor felt very cold to her, she slowly stood and walked with her back aching towards the window, she saw the damp, wet pavement below, she sighed, and then slowly looked up at the dull sky, that was grey in colour, and had fast moving clouds. As she looked at the sky , she moved her hand accidentally touched a bruise, and it hurt at the slightest touch.

5:30AM

Clara got dressed into her dress, very slowly before going downstairs to the barrel room, and changed the barrels, filled the whiskey barrels with whiskey and slowly walked back upstairs to the attic, and sat writing a letter for her mum and it read,  
"_Dearest mother, it has been a long time since we spoke last, but I am missing the fun we once had when I was a child, I would invite you to come and see me, and I understand you may not want to see me because of my mistake with Thomas and I deeply regret what I did 13 years ago, please return to me mother and I will show you the best I can be.  
Yours in great faith  
Clara Oswald."_

When the letter was done Clara slowly left it beneath her pillow and sat on her bed again before being shouted by Tom, then she walked back downstairs to the bar to find him stood there yet again with whiskey. Clara looked at Tom with sadness, as she was getting annoyed with his constant drinking habits, but what was new?  
"What d' ya' want?" Clara asked him, keeping her eyes on him, scared of what he might do.  
"Go and see Nancy, come back with food and bread!"Tom ordered her, sounding less than sober, just as Clara was going to walk out Tom put his arm out to stop her and told her standing very close to her face, "Don't you go askin' questions, you do as I say if you want to stay here."

One thing that was rarely mentioned to Tom was that for 13 years Clara had been raising a child called, Olivia, and Olivia lived in the cellar, and she only lived down there because Tom rarely went down there and it was for Olivia's own protection, now Olivia realised after hearing Clara and Tom constantly argue, Clara came down to see her every few weeks with bruises and cuts, Olivia knew it was bad but she never asked or questioned because she was scared to.  
Today however Olivia had grown sick of the arguing and decided to show herself which was very dangerous, she kind of knew there would be trouble but all she wanted was to come into the light, she had taught herself to talk and walk , she had hazel eyes and short hair with a floppy fringe, she only wanted a proper family but in this day in age, she knew she wouldn't and that hurt her the most.  
Olivia was raised only in the cellar, and her chances of having a normal life were next to nothing, and only she would find her way out, even though it seemed impossible.  
Clara was the one who could help Olivia, but she chose not to, Clara would feel guiltier if anything ever happened to Olivia, but what could she do if Olivia was learning to have her own mind and opinions? Olivia never walked normally, she had a limp from cerebral palsy, but everything else about her was fine, in Clara's spare time she would teach Olivia to read and write though it had been 13 years of her life in a cellar, she had a perfect vocabulary, maybe she got it from her mum, but also she had a lot of her dad about her on the inside, except she'd never shown it, she could if let out , she could be very violent, and this is one of the things Clara would soon discover in the most tragic way.

Chapter 1

Clara came back to Olivia at 1PM 2 weeks after Tom had ordered her to go and buy things like bread and so on. Olivia sat in the corner, on the damp floor and seemed to have a really bad side to Clara, for having leaving her beneath the pub for 13 years. Olivia glanced at Clara, as she was coming down the stairs, she seemed angry, very angry, but she didn't show Clara that side. Olivia knew why Clara had raised her the way she had, but it angered her that she wasn't allowed to stand on her own two feet, step into the light.

Clara came to Olivia but Olivia turned away, and it worried her, "Olivia." Clara said quietly. Olivia turned away.  
Clara looked at her and tried to touch her shoulder, but she pulled away.

"Olivia what is it?" Clara asked her, she stayed silent.  
"Olivia you're giving me silent treatment, tell me what it is." Clara said to her before slowly sitting beside her.

Olivia finally spoke, but she talked softly and quietly, " Why do I live down here? My whole life I've lived down here and I've never seen the light of day." Olivia asked her calmly.  
Clara didn't know how to reply, she also gave Olivia the silent treatment.  
"Dad is violent I know, I've seen it, I've seen you! One time or another when you have come to see me you've either had a black eye or you're covered in bruises, mum tell me why, why are you still with him?" Olivia said to her, turning around, facing her.  
"Olivia you've no idea what it's like, if I could I would get out of his grip, but it's harder than it looks, and he doesn't even know about you." Clara replied softly.  
"Then let him, I can't stay down here forever." Olivia replied with attitude.  
"Olivia we could get out, but it'd mean putting you at risk of being hurt or killed, and I can't allow it." Clara replied to her.

Olivia looked back at her and said, "You've got to let me go, and I have to live a life that doesn't mean sitting out of sunlight, whatever that is, mum please!"  
Clara swallowed thickly, trying to keep herself from crying, and eventually said, "One day we'll get out of this, all of itI promise." She tried to take Olivia's hand, but Olivia pulled away.  
"If that's how you want it." Clara said, before pulling away from Olivia, glancing sadly at her.  
Olivia stared back at her, and then looked away.

Clara walked back up to the bar, worried about Olivia, she stood behind the bar holding a jug, full of beer and watched the regulars as usual drinking their pints, laughing away, whilst she saw more or less in her own world, that was until Tom came in. Tom slammed the door with a thud, making Clara jump, but she glared at over at him, and an argument was brewing d the moment they locked eyes with each other.  
"What ya' doin' 'ome late?" Clara asked Tom from behind the bar, Tom glared at her and walked over to her, also walking behind the bar, "What's it anythin' t' you?" he snarled, grabbing her wrist tightly.

Clara looked at him with fear as usual, you would have thought Clara wouldn't be scared of him but she was, "Tom let me go." She gasped trying to get out of his grip, but his grip was too tight.

"If ya' ought to know I was 'untin. Findin' somethin' and you ain't gettin' involved." Tom growled at her.  
"Who ya' been seein' Thomas?" Clara said demandingly.  
"I ain't been seein' no-one, and don't ever ask me that do you 'ear me?" Tom growled.  
Clara then bit back, "Na, na! Ya' tell me who you been seein' behind me' back, I ain't lettin' this one go!" Clara growled back at him, but he retaliated and slapped her across the face, making her pull away.

Olivia heard it from below, looked up with disappointment, she was choosing when it was right to come out.

After around 2 hours of hearing arguing, Olivia decided that enough was finally enough and came out and faced Tom, Clara looked at her and gasped, "Olivia!"  
Tom looked at Olivia , still keeping Clara pinned against the wall and slowly said, "Well...Who's this?" Tom said glancing up, and down Olivia, then turning back to Clara, "Who is she?" He growled.  
"Olivia, ya' long forgotten daughter, yes Thomas, I've been born and raised right beneath your for 13 years, I've listened t' quite a few arguments in my time, and I've seen ow' much you've 'urt her but na' it's me ya' dealin' with, not er'." Olivia replied to him with attitude, which really maybe was the worst mistake to make.  
"Olivia!" Clara gasped, wide eyed but was amazed by Olivia's courage, but now Olivia was vulnerable to Tom.  
Olivia looked at Clara, and knew she was in trouble in 2 ways, one with Clara for even coming into sight, and the other, by getting hurt by Tom, but what else could Olivia do? She had to stand up to him one day.  
Clara looked at Thomas's face, she knew it wasn't good, "Don't ya' think about it!" She growled.  
"Don't worry about it mam, I know what I'm dealin' with." Olivia replied, Clara scowled at Olivia, "Olivia ya' don't know what ya' dealin' with, ya' called me "Mam" Do I look like I'm from Yorkshire t' you?"  
Olivia then looked back at her and shrugged seeming pleased with herself, "That's debatable ." Olivia was showing the side of her that was like Clara, soon enough it would change.

Tom looked at Olivia, still holding Clara, "Like ya' mother you are, funny and sarcastic, what if I hit ya mum?" He asked trying to see Olivia's darker side and it worked.  
"Don't ya' dare touch 'er!" Olivia growled.  
Clara glanced at her, hoping she wouldn't get any worse but she did, when Tom, actually hit Clara, giving her a black eye, that's when Olivia clicked, that is when tragedy would hit.

Chapter 2

The rain violently hit the pub door, as that night the pub was closed, and it was dark, and cool, the pub was lit by 5 candles, as the power went down, and that made it dangerous for Olivia to walk around alone.  
"I'm sorry." Olivia breathed, sitting beside Clara, looking at her.  
"No, it doesn't matter'." Clara sighed looking down at the table in front of her, twiddling her fingers, refusing to look at Olivia.  
"I should have stayed down there, otherwise we wouldn't be where we are." Olivia replied, with a sigh.  
"You should, but hey how could I stop you?" Clara shrugged and asked softly.  
Olivia took a moment to reply.  
"How bad did he hurt you?"  
" Should it matter?"  
"No, no, sorry." Olivia replied apologetically.  
The place stayed silent for a long while, the constant whistle of wind and pattering of rain never stopped. Tom had gone after what he had done earlier and he was pleased with himself, he had caused damage, beyond imagination, and Olivia played her part in this as well, but she hadn't realised.  
"He, er... Look if I could've-" Olivia began before getting interrupted by Clara.  
"If you could have what? Done anything? Olivia, you played you're part in this, you got me hurt! You got me punished, for raising you!"  
"...I've said it, I'm very sorry!" Olivia replied.  
"Sorry? Sorry Olivia? You think that, that is going to help the situation, it's not! I have had it up to 'ere with all of this and today just topped it all off!" Clara said to her getting angry, and she didn't know how to reply, she just stared at her, as Clara turned to face her.  
"OLIVIA YOU GREW ANGRY WITH HIM, BUT YET YOU COULDN'T DEFEND ME!"  
"I tried." Olivia gasped.  
"I tried to pull him away from you before he- I know you're angry and upset, but don't let everything out on me." Olivia gasped looking back at her.  
"Yeah, I'm, I'm sorry you did try, you dragged him back before he- He turned and hit you-" Clara said softly before she got interrupted by Olivia,  
"Yeah, but you got it worse, you almost got drowned, that's when I pulled him back, and and... He forced the side of you're face onto the burning hot stone, and he kept it there for two minutes, and I'm sorry, I did try to pull him back." Olivia sighed.  
Clara's burned, fleshy cheek, now showed in the candle light, half of her face was burnt, little tiny bits of flesh were just clinging on, and part of Clara's eye was burnt.

Olivia stared, her gaze couldn't help but keep on the burn.  
"Olivia, please could you not." Clara asked, noticing where Olivia's eyes were.  
"Remember when I was learning my 'ABC'S'?" Olivia asked , turning her gaze back on Clara, properly.  
"Yeah, what about them?" Clara asked.  
"When you taught me, I used to confuse 'M' with 'L' although it sounded nothing like it."  
"Yeah, I do, and I remember when you used to confuse a cow with a sheep." Clara laughed, and Olivia too, "Ah good memories." Olivia said to her.  
"Yeah they were, I wish I could have raised you in a better environment, instead of with him, and I am sorry for you seeing me, covered in bruises, and hearing every argument, it wasn't fair on you."  
"You couldn't get out of here, if you tried, none of this is your fault, I don't blame you."  
"But I'm you're mother, I could have given you so much better!" Clara began to cry.  
"You did all you could, no-one could fault you for that." Olivia said rubbing her back, hoping it would be comfort.  
"Olivia honestly, look at me, I'm not a good mum, I'm stuck to the floor wearing these chains!" Clara replied to her, trying to lift her wrists, but she was in shackles, and couldn't even move her hands to her lap, but Olivia was aloud to roam free, which gave Clara an idea.  
"Olivia, go, you can walk out, I can't, just go."  
"Mum, no, I'm not going."  
"Olivia you can run, I can't, go, go and have a life, have a husband, and have children."  
"Mum no!"  
"Olivia please go for your sake, I'll be fine!"  
"You could die!"  
"I'll be fine, just go!" Clara insisted.  
"You sure?" Olivia asked, seeming concerned.  
Clara did well to hide her anxiety and pain behind her idea, but replied, "Yes, yes now go before he gets back."  
"I love you mum." Olivia swallowed thickly, before kissing Clara on the cheek.  
"I love you too, now go, and have a good life." She then noticed Olivia hesitating.  
"Olivia walk out of that door, you'll feel much better for it. GO!" Clara insisted.  
Olivia glanced back at Clara before walking out, into the dark, in the freezing rain.

Clara sat alone, listening to the rain, and eventually gasped, "Olivia." She then broke down, clenching her fists, and began crying, she had just lost the most precious thing, she loved with all of her life and heart, she was there since day one, and this was the last day.

Tom walked in, actually sober, which scared Clara, because Tom would know all he was doing.  
"Where's the brat?" Tom asked locking the pub door.  
Clara didn't reply, she just stared at the table.  
"Where is Olivia? Clara don't you dare try lying to me, because it doesn't work." He said walking over to her, then sitting just across from her. Clara, still stared at the table ignoring him.  
Tom then slammed his hand on the table, "WHERE IS SHE!?" He shouted.  
"I DON'T KNOW AND TO BE HONEST I REALLY DON'T CARE! AS LONG AS SHE'S NOT ANYWHERE NEAR YOU SHE'S SAFE!" Clara shouted back.  
"Right, right, so that's how it is? You've let my daughter-"  
"You're daughter? _Your _daughter? Don't you mean _my_ daughter!?" Clara pointed out.  
"Na' you listen 'ere!" Tom growled.  
"NA' NA' YOU LISTEN TO ME! Olivia is my daughter, I raised her beneath this pit, whilst you abused me, and hit me relentlessly, and ya' don't give a damn about 'er! If you cared about 'er, you'dve given up the bottle years ago, but na' I had 'er on my own, and I taught her so much, and I wish I could have given 'er so, so much 'betta!" Clara growled starting to have tears form in her eyes, "BUT NA' I WAS STUCK WITH YOU! TELL YA' WHAT, SHE GAVE ME LIFE WHEN I DIDN'T WANT IT! SHE GAVE ME 'OPE WHEN I WAS DOWN! AND SHE WAS THE BEST THING T' COME FROM THIS LIFE!"  
Tom then stood and walked over to Clara, before hitting her with the back of his hand, "Ya' 'ave na' right t' speak t' me like that! I'LL ASK AGAIN WHERE IS _MY _DAUGHTER!?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! I LET HER GO AND I TOLD HER TO LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK!" Clara yelled back. Tom then unlocked her shackles, grabbed her wrists, and threw her down the stairs into the cellar, before locking the door.  
Clara gasped in pain, tried to pick herself back up, but she couldn't, and she silently wept on the stone floor and curled herself into a ball, shivering because of coldness, and she cried, wishing, she'd never let Olivia go.

Olivia, carried on walking in the rain, cold and wet, and for the first time, having to stand on her own two feet. She thought she was ready. She really wasn't. She couldn't find anywhere to go, and to her it felt like she was dying, eventually she lost the will to walk, and collapsed on the floor and began to cry, missing her mum and wanting to go back, but she knew she couldn't.

Chapter 3

Clara had sat alone all night freezing cold, hurt, her burnt face stinging really badly and dying from heartache, but she did the best she could do. She got her daughter out of the hell hole that they were both in.  
Tom walked down to Clara, Clara took no notice of him, that was until he grabbed hold of her, and all of a sudden she was alert, and it took her a moment to get her breath back.

"I found Olivia." Tom said to her.  
"What?" Clara gasped looking at him confused, you could only just see the tearstains on her cheeks.  
"I found _my_ daughter." He replied, then picking her up.  
"You get ya' 'and's off of me, and she ain't _your_ daughter, she is_ my_ daughter." Clara snapped back looking at him, but then noticing the look on his face she knew all too well.  
"What 'ave ya' done? Where is she?"  
"Let's just say, I 'ad me' 'ands on 'er." Tom replied smirking, still holding Clara's wrist.  
Clara then pulled her wrist away in shame, how Tom managed to find her was unbelievable, but then, what he did to her was worse.  
Clara ran up the cellar stairs to find Olivia unconscious on the floor, with blood coming from her head and arms, "Olivia, Olivia can ya' 'ear me?" Clara gasped, keeling down to her, noticing whip marks.  
"WHAT THE 'ELL 'AVE YA' DONE!?" Clara yelled at Tom.  
"I ain't done nothin'" Tom replied.  
"YOU'VE WHIPPED HER RELENTLESLY, I TELL YA' SOMMET'S, I OPE' YA' DIE SOMEDAY SO ME AND 'ER 'AVE EACH OTHER!" Clara yelled back at him. Tom didn't approve of what he just heard, he grabbed her throat and shoved her into the wall, "You 'ad betta' be careful what ya' say, otherwise I can end you like that!" He then clicked his fingers to demonstrate.  
Clara glanced at him and swallowed thickly.  
"Is that understood?" Tom growled at her.  
Clara nodded and replied, "Yes, yes it is."  
"good." Tom replied before actually strangling her, then he let her go.  
When Tom let go of Clara's throat, Clara stared at him with both fear and revenge. Tom then walked out, leaving her alone with Olivia.  
"Oh Olivia what's 'e done t' you?" Clara sighed, slowly picking up Olivia's left arm and looking at the blood, whip marks.  
"This is bang out of order." Clara sighed, looking down at her.  
"and this is the least of ya' worries." Said a voice from behind her that wasn't Tom.  
Clara slowly turned around, and saw a young man standing at the door, who was Olivia's future son, but Clara wouldn't know that, she would only know that he is someone related to her.  
" 'who are ya?" Clara asked softly, turning to him on her knees, staying close to Olivia.  
"Me name's Justin, Justin Oswald." He replied walking in.  
"That's funny, I 'appen t' 'ave the same last name." Clara said, smiling slightly.  
Justin slowly knelt down beside his mother and sighed, "I know what ya' 'ave been goin' through, but 'ang on, it'll get easier." Justin said to Clara.  
Clara then glanced at him, admiring his cuteness and the way he came across to her, she felt like she could trust him, but his blue eyes stood out. Even though Clara didn't know this person, she just leant in to kiss him, but he softly pushed her away, she felt slightly embarrassed.  
"Hey, don't worry, it's just you and I- sometime soon you are going to know who I am, please don't- Olivia, you were just brilliant, and I thank you for that." Justin replied softly.  
"Why did I jus' take an instant attraction t' you? No guy 'as ever treat me like ya do." Clara replied softly.  
"Cause one day, you two are gonna need each other more than ever." Justin replied.  
"Ya' never told me, who are ya?" Clara asked.  
"Too much fore-information, can be dangerous, remember me." Justin said before standing up and smirking, making Clara feel like she was worth something, and just as Justin was walking away Clara said, "Run you clever boy, and remember me."  
Justin heard her and smiled to himself walking out, heading back up the street.

Three hours later, Olivia gained consciousness, but was in agony from the whipping she got earlier, but Clara was also in pain with the burn on the side of her cheek, but they both were asleep beside each other, but Clara was only with Olivia to protect her, the moment Olivia noticed her, she fell back to sleep, smiling to herself.


End file.
